I'd Cut My Heart Out For You (PewDiePie X Alice Liddle)
by LoveAndShit
Summary: (Rated M for strong language, and sexual scenes in later chapters) Wassup peeps? So I think this is going to be the first of its kind. This one is Pewdiepie X Alice! Weird, right? Well, I was playing Alice Madness Returns and I just kinda thought of it.


**(Rated M for strong language, and sexual scenes in later chapters) Wassup peeps? So I think this is going to be the first of its kind. This one is Pewdiepie X Alice! Weird, right? Well, I was playing Alice Madness Returns and I just kinda thought of it. BTW I was listening to Every Body Talks while writing this. Alright, well, let's begin!**

'_**thought'**_

"_**speech"**_

**ALICE'S POV**

'Uhg. The drugs they used were strong. I feel…..odd. Intoxicated. Well, no point in just sitting here' Alice got up from the cold, white tiled floor. She couldn't move her arms, on account of the leather belt immobilizing them, so she did so with some difficulty.

_Alice!_

'Wha? What was that?' The voice seemed to come from inside her head. This wasn't odd of course. She heard voices all the time. But this one….wasn't familiar. It had an accent. The only accent she had ever heard was a fake French one, used by some of the prostitutes her granny knew. So, naturally, she had no idea what to make of this.

_Alice! Alice, can you hear me?_

"Yes, I can!" She shouted subconsciously. She tried to avoid talking at all, here in the asylum. But, she couldn't just not answer! That would be extremely rude! However, she hadn't meant to shout.

_Good! Now, Alice, It's time to go to Wonderland._

'Wonderland? Why does this voice want me to go to there? I've had quite enough of that rude cat!'

"Alice! It's time for your shot!" announced a nurse that had just walked in, and with her, a syringe half-filled with light pink liquid. This shot, in particular, was made to put the patients to sleep for a while.

Alice put out her arm and closed her eyes, awaiting the painful pinch-like feeling.

'Ow' Alice opened her eyes. It hadn't worked. However, the nurse was no where to be seen.

'Sparks?' She then saw the small spheres floating in front of the door. She slowly walked toward the door and peeked around the corner. She then shuffled toward them.

**PEWDIEPIE'S POV**

'Where is she? She better be here soon! I ain't got much patience left!' Pewdiepie (from his point forward called Felix) was sitting on a rock, covered in a spongy, green and purple plant he assumed was moss. He was also in someone else's mind. Alice Liddle's.

"Vad fan!" He yelled, eye's growing to comic proportions (Vad fan means "what the fuck" in Swedish). A tornado had appeared! Filled with clocks, tea cups, cake and….a girl?

'That must be Alice!' And he was right. He saw Alice gracefully falling and going with the movement of the tornado. She then landed, in point, on the ground. She wore a blue dress, with a white (and blood stained) apron, along with a omega sign necklace. And long black hair. And big green eyes…

'FOCUS!' Felix yelled to himself inside his head.

"Are you the voice I heard?" Alice asked walking up to Felix.

"Yeah, I-" He said, interrupted by a….gray, hairless cat? 'Geez, this world is weird'

"Alice. It's about time you returned" The cat said, smiling wider.

"Well, really, I didn't want to, but this man here called me"

"Hmm" He said, looking at Felix "Very well. Be on your guard" He then disappeared.

"Hey, I need to talk to you!" Felix said "We need to go and kill the train or something"

"What?" Alice looked confused "What train?"

"Look, I just put this disc in my computer, teleported here and had a bunny tell me about a doom-train! I don't have a clue either" He said, feeling odd about saying that sentence.

Suddenly, Alice swung at an over-sized snail shell with a knife that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Whoa! What was that for?" He asked, startled.

"Sorry, I just felt the need to slash at something. Oh look!" She said, picking up two large teeth on the ground. She then put them above her head and they evaporated away, along with her knife.

"Ok…So, which way should we go?" He asked her, assuming she had been here before.

"This way" she said, pointing at a glowing, pink mushroom.

'This is going to be a long fucking journey'

**Then, they had some graphic sex. Naw, I'm just joshin' ya. But don't worry, that'll happen. ;)**


End file.
